


In sickness and in health

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, Josh being cute, Love, Maya being sad, Phone Call, Sad, being there for each other, joshaya, sick, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: Maya is sick and wants to be left alone but her best friend, Riley, has other plans...Prompt: Maya is sick and Josh takes care of her.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> There I am again!  
> I enjoyed writing this so much and I hope you enjoy this one-shot. :D

**// In sickness and in health: Joshaya one-shot \\\**

* * *

  
_"Are you sure you don't want me to come over, Peaches?"_ Riley asks sadly. Maya sighs heavily.

 _"Yes, Pumpkin, I'm sure,"_ she answers once again.

_"Alright but I'll visit you after school, okay?"_

_"Yes,"_ Maya says because there's no point in arguing with her best friend. 

_"Okay, great. I have to go now. See ya later, Peaches!"_ she chirps.

 _"Yeah, later,"_ the blonde says quietly before Riley ends the phone call. Maya lets her smartphone fall onto her bed and lays back, sinking into her fluffy pillow after coughing a few times.

_She hates being sick._

_But she hates it way more, when people want to accompany her all of the sudden._

_Just because she's sick. It's annoying._

_When she's perfectly fine, her mother doesn't bother with staying and spending time with her daughter._   
_Riley doesn't text her every five minutes to make sure she's okay._   
_Topanga doesn't surprise her with a home made soup and Cory doesn't check on her, to make sure everything's fine._

_But when she's sick... everyone cares all of the sudden, wanting to make sure that Maya's fine._

_She has always been alone, so it doesn't really affect her anymore._

_Now she **wants** to be alone. _

Maya feels cold so she stands up quickly and pulls a green sweater over her head. Then she grabs her phone and continues to lay on the couch in the living room. It doesn't take long until she falls asleep for an hour and a half. 

As she wakes up, she's still sleepy but can't sleep anymore. She would watch TV but her head aches, so she just decides to lay around some more. The sound of her coughing is the only sound that fills the room. 

As her smartphone dings one time, she groans instantly. Probably Riley texted her again and is flipping out because Maya doesn't answer right away. A whole minute she doesn't do anything but another ding appears and Maya groans again, louder this time. She picks up her phone and is surprised, as she sees text messages from Josh.

 **Boing:** _Can you open the door?_

_Please?_

"What the heck?" she mumbles confused. 

**Maya:** _This better be good._

It takes a while for her to get up and walk over to the front door. She opens it and is greeted with the sight of the one and only Joshua Gabriel Matthews.

"Is this good enough?" he asks while pointing at himself. The blonde snorts and turns around, leaving the door open so he can enter the apartment. He does and Maya coughs again before she just throws herself back onto the couch.

"Did Riley send you?" she asks, her voice is muffled through a pillow. Josh chuckles at the sound of that and sits down on the couch as well. He holds up her legs before sitting down and letting them lay on his lap. Maya turns around so she can look at him. Her raised eyebrows signaling him that she's repeating her question.

"She did," he admits and Maya lets out a groan. "But she didn't exactly send me here. Just told me that you're sick and don't want anyone to be here with you."

"And she thought I'd accept you?" Maya asks, clearly unimpressed.

"Well...I'm here aren't I?" he throws back at her and laughs at her eyeroll. 

"Yeah, you are..." she whispers and then silence fills the room. Josh clears his throat and looks at the blonde.

"Did you eat something?" he asks her. Maya lifts up her head to get a better look at him.

"I did..." she says with a sheepish smile. Josh raises an eyebrow at that. "I had a cough sweet."

"Maya..." he exclaims with a chuckle.

"Okay, fineee. I had _a few_ cough sweets." she smirks.

"Maya!" Josh exclaims with a laugh. As she coughs again, he instantly gets worried and sits up straight. "Come on, you need to sit," he says while grabbing her arm carefully and helping her to get up. "You okay?" he asks while she coughs again. The blonde nods slowly.

"Yeah, thanks," she says quietly. "I hate being sick," she whispers annoyed and Josh lets out a soft chuckle, stroking her arm slowly. Maya watches his movement and sees how his eyes drift from her arm to her eyes. A slow smile spreads across his face and Maya has to swallow to keep herself from saying something dumb. The sweet moment ends as soon as she starts coughing again. Josh strokes her back immediately and his facial expression changes into worry again. "I'm okay, Boing. Don't worry," she says in-between her coughs. 

"You're not, Maya. You're sick," he says sadly. After she has calmed down, Josh takes her legs off his lap and stands up, making his way towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna cook for you, Ferret," he tells her with a small smile. 

"You really don't have to do that," she says quietly. As she wants to stand up too, Josh walks over to the couch and pulls her down again. "What are you doing?"

"You're sick, so you will stay right _there,"_ he says while pointing at her. A chuckle escapes him as he sees her pouting face. 

"What, if I need to go to the bathroom?" she questions with a raised eyebrow. Josh thinks for a few seconds before answering.

"Do you _need_ to go to the bathroom?" he asks her. Maya blinks a few times.

"...No..." she says quietly.

"Then you can stay on the couch," he says and before she responds again, he walks back into the kitchen and starts to get everything he needs. "Topanga is really busy today so she probably won't make it to bring you a soup," he tells her while he starts cooking **.** Maya nods but she's sure he hasn't seen it. She sniffs quietly and coughs again. "Do you want something to drink, Ferret?" he's worried again.

"That'd be nice, yeah," she manages to say before coughing once again. It takes thirty seconds 'til he finds a glass, then he fills it with water and brings it to the blonde. "Thank you," she says quietly and takes a sip.

"No problem." he's back in the kitchen again.

"Here is your food," he says as he hands her a bowl with soup.

"It looks good," she admits quietly and brings a smile to his face. She starts eating and Josh watches her face curiously after sitting down next to her again. "And it tastes good too," she says with a small smile.

"Glad you like it," he says softly. Maya eats the whole content of the bowl and even asks for more. Josh gladly brings her some more and tells her about his NYU classes while she's eating.

As she finishes her food, her phone dings and she checks her messages while Josh places her bowl into the sink. 

**Pumpkin:** _Hey Peaches! :3 Hope you're doing okay. ^-^ I'm gonna bring you your homework after school even though you're not gonna do them. xD Feel better and feel hugged. :)_

Maya breathes out slowly and puts her phone away. She wants to be mad at Riley for sending Josh to her but she can't be mad. 

_She's actually really happy about it._

"So..." she hasn't realized that Josh is back next to her on the couch. "Why do you want to be alone while being sick?" he asks softly and stares into her eyes. Maya looks down into her lap and starts to play with the sleeves of her sweater. Something she does when she's nervous.

_Josh knows._

"I've always been alone," she starts to explain and Josh's heart is already breaking at her sad smile. "They didn't care _then,_ so I don't need them to care _now,"_ she lets out a humourless chuckle after that and Josh just wants to hug her until she doesn't feel like this anymore.

_But he also knows that it's impossible to do that._

"I wish I could have been there for you, Maya," he says truthfully and Maya looks back at him. His eyes never leave her face, not even as they stare into each others eyes. 

"I know," she whispers. "Why do you put up with me?" she asks quietly, hating how sad she sounds. 

"I like you, Maya. And I'm not just _putting up with you,"_ he says softly. "I really enjoy spending time with you," he says, his voice is full with honesty. "Also, _this_ is a good practice," he says with a smirk. He's referring to their current situation with Maya being sick and an emotional wreck and him taking care of her.

"Practice for what?" she asks confused but Josh just smiles softly at her, looking into her eyes with so many admiration that Maya can practically feel it. The words float through his mind but he doesn't dare saying them.

_"Practice for us being married. When you're sick and I'm gonna take care of my sick wife."_

Then she has to cough again and Josh immediately picks up her glass of water, handing it to her. She gives him a grateful smile before taking a few sips. 

They continue to talk with each other, Maya accepting that he won't tell her his thoughts. Josh started to talk about a few embarassing moments he had to lighten up the mood and to see her smile again. 

_He does a good job at making her laugh._

Riley knows where the Hart family keeps their spare key for the apartment. She turns the key and opens the front door, walking into the apartment where her best friend lives.

"Hey, Peaches. I hope you're feeli-," she stops. Not just verbally, also physically. The brunette starts smiling softly at the scene in front of her.

There he is, Riley's uncle, sitting on the couch with his arm around Riley's best friend and with her head on his shoulder, both sleeping peacefully. 

Riley's smile grows wider as she whispers to herself, "In sickness and in health..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well... It got kinda sad at some point... Guess, it was my fault 'cause I was sad too while writing this particular part (sorry for that :D)  
> Hope you liked it. :3
> 
> If you have a request, just let me know! :D


End file.
